Bullets
by JUNI HIKAI
Summary: Quatro jovens vão para o inferno, como sobreviver? com a ajuda de um ex-rei e um tímido els vão encarar 6 facções e os professores, por um ano. OOC


Fic de Bully, só vo continuar se houver reviews.

**Bullets**

**Chapter one: Welcome to the jungle**

**Episode one: Fodastic four and the Skate surfer**

Ele estava chegando, chegando no Porto de Lúcifer, a escola! Saia do táxi e já imaginava que seria ruim apesar de ter que trocar de nome para se parecer com um americano ele não esperava estar num internato, ainda mais naquele. Do samba(ele odeia), futebol e balas perdidas pro basquete, rock(ele adora) e tráfico de armas, ele iria viver o pesadelo americano: Bullsworth academy

??-Aqui estou. Bullsworth academy, vulgo Inferno!-O garoto de cabelos longos castanhos com "molinhas", óculos escuros, 1,65 metros de 15 anos resmungava olhando pro portão.

??-Eu não acredito! É você!?-Uma garota de mesma altura, cabelos negros e expressão infantil pulou em cima do cabelo de molinhas, o esmagou num forte abraço.

??-Na...

??-Nathalie Skogkatt!-Olhou infantilmente para o garoto.

??-Teve que mudar o nome, é.

Nathalie-Sim e você?

??-John N. Heyfowl, ou Jack.

Nathalie-Você cresceu! E está mais forte.-Olhava para o braço que costumava morder, havia deixado de ser esquelético, estava definido.

Jack-Nas férias eu malhei e estudei Kung Fu, Tai chi, Muai Thai e um pouco de Ninjitsu.-Olhava para ela como alguém que alcançou o que queria, mas a conversa foi interrompida por um ser nem tão alto nem baixo um pouco moreno cabelo Rock Lee:

??-Então tu virou ninja?-A garota se assustou e o garoto deu um meio sorriso-Como vão, aliás meu nome agora é Gregory S. Parker , só Greg-A garota abraçou ele mais rápido que o Super Sonic correndo da Amy(muito rápido).

??-Vocês também vão estudar aqui?-Um garoto loiro e alto, muito alto, 1 metro e 78 centímetros e também muito branco-Mudei o nome, sou Thomas Spencer, Tom.

Eram quatro velhos amigos que iam continuar juntos nessa aventura no inferno.

Greg-Por que Nath e o "hihihi" Tom também vão estudar aqui?

Nathalie-A mãe do Pitto-Jack olha torto para ela-Jack pediu ao meu pai.

Greg e Tom-Eu também!-Os dois olharam para o pequeno Jack que não era menor para Nath-Voçê cresceu, e está usando regata?

Jack-To com calor, e agora que tenho músculos minha regata preta vai ser útil. Nada de esconder os meus braços!-Os outros três ficaram com essa cara: ¬¬'

Nath-Tá, vamos para com a conversa e entrar na escola.-Ela sai empurrando o resto da galera. Mas ao botar o pé dentro viram de longe um cara de terno azul trazendo pela orelha um garoto careca de mesma idade dos quatro:

Inspetor-Viu como andar de skate pode machucar seus colegas, como punição você irá recepcionar os quatro novos alunos seu meliante de merda!-Foi levando o pobre aluno meliante para perto dos quatro que estavam atentos ao acontecimento, ele parou e olhou para os novatos-Ele vai recepcionar vocês jovens, e se ele não fizer bem feito contem que ele vai ter uma conversinha com senhor Crabblemitch.

??-Errou o nome.-O inspetor ficou zangado e empurrou ele para os quatro abelhudos que tudo observavam-Sou James Hopkins, podem me chamar de Jimmy.

Jack-Cara, o que você inventou Jimmy?-Olhou para o careca que o encarou amistosamente.

Jimmy-Eu sem querer atropelei um estudante com meu skate.-Os quatro se assustaram com o sorriso de Jimmy-Então, digam seus nomes se não eu vou me ferrar.

Jack-Eu sou John N. Heyfowl, o Tigela se chama Gregory S. Parker, a criança feliz Nathalie Skogkatt e o altão Thomas Spencer.

Greg-Simplificando: Jack(The Spy), Nath(The Brain), Greg(The Hacker) e Tom(The Fast).

Nath-Onde a gente pega o uniforme?-A pergunta aleatória fez com que o bando de vadio parar de joga conversa fora e ir à loja da escola.

Jimmy-Calma as aulas começam daqui a cinco dias, estamos em setembro no verão e você já está se preocupando?

Nath-Lógico eu quero ver os uniformes!

Tom-Tá vamos.-Iam começar a caminhar quando-Ei!-Todos encaram Tom-Quanto seus pais deixaram de grana?Os meus me deixaram 150.

Jack-150 dólares.

Greg-150 também.

Nath-800!-Isso espantou todos até Jimmy.

Greg, Jack, Tom e Jimmy-Riquinha!

Nath-Eu não sou riquinha!-Deu medo neles e continuaram a seguir o caminho à loja. Jimmy foi se aproximando de Greg e Jack parecia querer cochichar algo:

Jimmy-Essa Nathalie é uma gata heim!-Os dois ouvintes saíram do ar e desmaiaram, tiveram infarto fulminante, ataque epilético e derrame cerebral. O resto se assustou mais foi só um exagero, se levantaram abismados e rindo e Jimmy ficou confuso.

Jack(Parando de rir)-Ei! Jimmy! Gostei de você, você é legal por nos receber!

Tom-Ele iria ser castigado se não tivesse nos ajudado.

Jimmy-Eu recepcionaria vocês do mesmo jeito, sabe, quando eu entrei na Bullsworth eu fui largado pela minha mãe e seu quinto marido para eles tirarem férias e fui recepcionado por um maluco que quase dominou a escola, agora ele deve estar no hospício!

Greg-Ele dominou a escola?

Jimmy-Quase, mais eu também já fui o rei da Escola, foi ruim, primeiro eles gostavam de mim depois nem mesmo o mijão do Algie, que me chamou de fracassado.

Nath-Quanta história estranha, me deixou com vontade de morder a orelha do Greg!

Jack-Se ferrou Parker!

Nath você é o próximo!-Jack ficou zangado, mas logo parou quando percebeu que na frente da escada todos estavam olhando. O silêncio foi quebrado quando Bif Taylor resolve dar uma de galã para a garota errada:

Bif-Olá novata, ou será que posso te chamar de gata-Os três novatos fiquaram assustadoramente quietos e Jimmy foi cochichar:

Jimmy-O que deu em vocês?

Jack-Ossos vão quebrar hoje.

Nath-CHAMA E TU LEVA UM SOCO!-Os que tavam assistindo começaram a rir ou fazer OOOOHHHHHH!!

Bif-Ai que medo, eu sou campeão de boxe como você pode me bater em gatinha?-Estava assinada sua sentença de morte só foi ele dar as costas que CRACK! Seus ossos rachando foi ouvido pelos espectadores ele caiu de quatro com agonia e se deitou ainda gemendo.

Nath-Vamos LOGO!-Os meninos foram bem rapidinhos, enquanto ela passava por cima do Bif assustando todos os meninos por perto.

Ao chegarem à loja de roupas foram logo escolhendo:

Greg pegou o tradicional só que a o colete da Bullsworth verde(de nerd) mesmo não se importando em ser artigo nerd, gostava de verde.

Tom ficou com camiseta branca, jeans casual e a jaqueta jock.

Jack ficou com o original e um de basquete(regata) Preto para os dias de calor.

Nath usou o tradicional das garotas, com camiseta branca da escola e saia.

Tom-Saia? Você nunca gostou de usar saia, você ta ficando maluca?-Isso não espantou só ele como o resto, menos Jimmy que estava babando.

Nath-Vo ter que usar. Vou fazer o que?

Greg-Só é estranho.

Jack-Não entendo os americanos babando pela Nath?Poxa.Enquanto Jack refletia Petey apareceu do nada para falar com Jimmy:

Petey-Hey! Jimmy, como ta com os novatos.

Jimmy-Eles são legais. Por que ta me chamou.

Petey-Ta rolando briga no fundo do auto shop: Jhonny vs Gord. Achei que gostaria de saber, nenhum inspetor está lá.

Jimmy-To indo. Querem ir?-Fita os quatro. Greg e Tom afirmaram com a cabeça, estavam com sede de violêcia e Nath não tinha nada para fazer.

Jack-Vo compra um doce e um refri nas máquinas e já vou!-Olhou no relógio 4 da tarde e foi em direção das máquinas de refrigerante e doce.

Depois de pegar ele sai em disparada para o auto shop, Não sabia onde ficava então consultou um mapa e chegou perto dos amigos: Greg, Tom, Nath, Petey e Jimmy. Estavam sentados no alto do telhado só olhando dois se encarando, um com uma camisa azul escura cheias de losangos azul claro e outro de jaqueta preta.

Petey-Por que demorou tanto?

Jack-Tinha que achar um doce sem leite.

Jimmy-Porque?

Jack-Sou alérgico.-Mostra uma embalagem escrita "SweetBull".

Greg-Tem até apostas-Aponta para um Jock com um caderno.

Jack- Um dólar no Gord-Grita lá de cima mesmo sem saber quem é quem, o jock ouve e da um OK. Depois de tantas voltas se encarando o greaser começa com uma seqüência de socos na cara do preppie que defende facilmente, o preppie da uns jabs no peitoral e na cara do greaser com sucesso e termina com um upper bem dado, mais o greaser não desiste e da um cute nas pernas do preppie e quando ele cai o greaser dá uma joelhada na barriga que faz o preppie ir para o chão, ele se levanta e o agarra e dá uma cabeçada que faz o greaser ficar tonto e Gord pega um bastão de baseball e enche a cara do greaser de porrada deixando alguns horrorizados e outros maravihados.Jack apostou no certo e ganhou cinco pratas logo depois Jimmy foi mostrar o quarto de cada um com set de química, guarda roupa, estante arquivo e mesa, pronto para ser enchido de calcinhas, fotografias, troféus e história na hora de dormir todos estavam no saguão minúsculo do térreo assistindo Simpsons. Foram dormir às 12 da noite menos a nath que foi dormir as 3 da manhã.

If you got the money honey

Buy the test from me

In the jungle welcome to the jungle

What it bring to your knees

I WANNA WATCH YOU REPEAT

(Se voçê tem o dinheiro, querida

Compre o teste de mim

Na selva bem vindo a selva

O que faz aos seus joelhos

Eu quero ver você repetir)

Welcome to the jungle (guns n' roses)

Bullsworth parody


End file.
